


Two Tickets

by yersifanel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Oliver, M/M, Oblivious Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/pseuds/yersifanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea has everything planned for the day while Oliver… well, he has a science fiction book with two planetarium tickets in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I lack a beta, sorry.~~ Another one for the Olivarry Valentines Weekend, please enjoy!

Thea is far too excited about the whole thing, buying card, lollipops and chocolates. She has everything planned for the day while Oliver… well, he has a science fiction book and two tickets for a special night event in the planetarium in it… and no clue about how he is going to give them to the intended receiver.

"Ollie," his sister smiles like someone who knows a secret, "Ready to give that present?"

"No."

He really doesn't know how to explain that this person – the owner of the book he has been carrying around for week, this nerd Oliver has a crush that took him ages to admit – doesn't even know like Oliver like that.

Or so Oliver thinks.

"Oh come on Ollie, you never had issues with this before," she said while placing cards next to boxes of chocolates for her friends, "How come now you can't do it?"

"Dunno."

He knows, the explanation is really simple. This time Oliver cares who this person is and that terrifies him. He is a senior in College and his nerdy crush is a freshman that knows more than Oliver's entire class combined, he is not supposed to like this guy but… He can't help it.

Soft brown hair, shiny green eyes and that dorky smile. The way he talks about a subject like it is the most interesting thing in the world. How he laughs at his friend's silly jokes and looks embarrassed when his redhead friend looks at him with her mother hen sight while he is running down the stairs.

Oliver didn't know what was happening to him, why he smiled when the freshman was around in the common areas or when he helped his class in the labs because of course he is a lab assistant, already pitching extra credits and carrying books around all the time.

The first time they spoke was in the hallways. Oliver was skipping class while his crush was running late and they crashed into each other, sending books and papers flying everywhere.

"I'm so sorry," the younger man apologized a mile per hour but Oliver was too stunned to talk, "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah," he finally managed to get his tongue to work, "I'm Oliver."

"Nice to meet you," he answered tilting his head to a side, "I mean, sorry, yes, I'm Barry Allen."

"Barry!" a shorter man with long black hair quickly came to collect Barry from the floor.

"What's wrong, Cisco?"

"Your presentation, Stein is waiting for it."

"Oh God, I'm sorry, I gotta run!"

Oliver got to his feet and it wasn't until he was in his car that he noticed the book in his hand, one that didn't belong to him. Oliver blinked several times, reading the title.

"Mostly Harmless?"

The book had notes and scribbles, it was dog-eared and Oliver could picture his owner clearly. He wanted to give the book back but never got around doing it. After some asking around, he found out the book was the fifth in a series about the universe, wacky science that had part of truth, British humor and a very pointed obsession with towels.

Oliver didn't understand any of it, but he could imagine Barry reading the books and laughing at the jokes, that made Oliver smile.

It took him _weeks_ to understand that he had a crush on this shy, nerdy guy that was nothing like the people Oliver was used to, and that scared him to no end.

He didn't get _crushes_ , he was Oliver _goddamn_ Queen, he could get anyone he liked… but Barry? He had no idea how to deal with someone like Barry, how could he like him?

Oliver got the planetarium tickets on an impulse and stashed them inside the book because the damn book was the reason he couldn't stop thinking about Barry in first place. He should just get it back and forget about him, Barry was not Oliver's type anyway.

No… that was not right, Barry was not a problem… it was _him._  Oliver surely wasn't Barry's type.

For some reason that thought hurt more than he expected.

He decided that he should just end this distraction, so he marched towards Barry, who was reading  while sitting on one of the benches near the science laboratories. Oliver smiled like there was no problem at all, like it didn't hurt to see him.

"Hey, I think this is yours," he said handing the book, Barry looked up and _fuck_ , he was wearing glasses. Oliver felt his heart beat faster, Barry looked so damn adorable.

"My book!" he said exited, smiling way too much and Oliver's tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, "Oh thank you so much, I thought I lost it!"

"Y-Yeah… well, sorry it took me so long to give it back… I just… yeah."

Barry was flipping through the book when he noticed the tickets. He took them out and his eyes shone in excitement.

"These yours? I've been trying to get tickets for this for weeks! It's always fully booked."

"Yes. No." he answered quickly, "I mean, keep them."

Oliver turned around and was leaving when Barry cached up with him, looking rather confused as he held the tickets in his hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take them from you," he looked embarrassed and _no_ , that was not the plan, damn it. "I can get my own tickets, you don't have to give away yours."

"I got those for you," it took him two seconds to realized what he said, "I thought… you might like it…"

Barry stood there in silence for a long moment that made Oliver twitchy. He could see the moment the realization came to Barry's face and… Oliver had never felt this mortified before.

"Oh, _oh_!"

"I have to go—" he could feel the flush on his face, Oliver Queen did not blush damn it!

"But—" Barry stopped him by taking his wrist and Oliver just let him, "Won't you come with me?"

"What?"

"To the event?" he clarified, "Two tickets, would you like to come with me?" he just stood there in silence, until Barry let go of his wrist, "I mean… only if you want to…"

"I very much want to," he blurted out, taking Barry's hand. "I got them because I wanted to be with you."

Barry smiled shyly, "I really hope this is not a prank."

He couldn't help himself, Oliver smiled back, "It really isn't."

Oliver Queen might not get crushes nor be Barry Allen's type… but he could also be wrong about that and end up in a very geek and surprisingly nice valentines' day date with the one guy that easily could make him smile.

Being wrong never felt this nice.


End file.
